


Creature Comforts

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Pet fic, Pointless fluff, Sick Character, pining monaboyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill comes by to check on Dom, and notices something is missing from one of the tanks lining his ill mate's pet room. Surprise-- Dom's got a new baby. Have some pining, because I like hurting myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comforts

"You've got a tank set up and empty-- did one of your beasties escape, Dom?"

The ill Englishman groans softly, sitting up and adjusting the hoodie he's wearing-- an old one Elijah had given him just after wrap on The Two Towers, with the movie's logo blazed on the front. He shakes his head, fingers going through his hair as he uses his wrist to rub his eyes, looking for something and leaning down by his knees and plucking something up. Billy can't tell from where he is, but he's got a feeling it's yet _another_ creature. Sometimes, he wonders if Dom knows that it's not a secret by now that he much prefers the animals to people.

"Say 'ello to Arwen, then."

So, he's right. Dominic, in all his flu-riddled glory, is cradling a small snake, one that looks a bit like Aragorn, the Red Tail Boa, and making small noises as he runs the tip of his nose along the small creature's skin.  It's a pretty little thing, as far as animals that could get big enough to kill someone like the man currently fawning over it goes, and Billy can see why Dom is so enraptured with these creatures. He heaves a sigh, moving in and staying back enough to avoid having to touch it, observing and offering a tiny wave.

"'ello, Arwen. Erm, Dommie, my dear... if you're ill, why is she out of her habitat? Shouldn't she be put away, so you can rest?"

"I was cleaning out the habitats today, and I had her 'round my neck when I needed to rest. Figured I'd keep her with me for a bit."

Billy is watching not Dom, but the snake, as he speaks. She's slowly working her way out of his hand, and winding her way up to his neck, slinking into the opening of the jumper and vanishing, something that alarms Billy, but doesn't seem to phase Dominic much, his presence calm as her small head pops out under his chin. His head goes back as he coughs, Billy assuming it's to prevent the snake from distress.

It's something to behold-- Dom's not the best at caring for himself when he's ill, but the tanks and terrariums that house his precious reptiles and bugs are always pristine, no exception being made of today. He watches as Dom gently strokes the small snake's head, smiling as her tongue touches skin, then turns his attention back to Billy.  It's not unusual for the Scot to make his way into Dom's house unannounced, so that's ignored as he sighs softly.

"When she gets big enough, I think I can expand Aragorn's tank and they can house together. Same species, just different ages. I was worried that he'd be in danger once she reaches sexual maturity, but I am researching to see if there's a way to keep them both safe in one habitat. I must be warmer than I thought, she's curled on my chest. Do me a favor? Brandybuck and Took need their crickets, I've only forgotten that, could you get them in their tanks?"

Ah. Brandybuck and Took. Billy knows who they are-- the set of Bearded Dragons he'd given Dom for his birthday two years back. He reckons it wouldn't be too much trouble, so he nods, Dom pointing to the area where there is a large beehive looking thing, the sounds of crickets filling his ears. 

"There are baggies in there. I ran to the shops today to get things gathered for the animals. There are two with smaller crickets, and then two with slightly bigger ones-- those are for Brandybuck and Took. The smaller ones are for Gamgee and Baggins, but they don't need fed till tomorrow."

With another nod, he's off, doing as bidden and only shivering a small bit when he's got to put the tiny bugs into the dragon tanks. They are pretty things, he notes as he watches Took go after one of the newly placed crickets. Nice colors and little faces that make them look like they are smiling-- it's part of why he'd wanted to get them for Dom. He'd been sad about this or that, and Billy had known the happy faces of the sweet little dragons would cheer him up, and he'd not been wrong. Dominic had happily accepted them, adding them to his little menagerie. 

With the pets fed and the tanks closed, Billy heads back to the bedroom, watching from the door silently as his best mate lays on his back, holding little Arwen to his face and watching her, cooing softly to the creature. 

"Hello, baby doll. You're quite lovely, you know that? Of course you do. You're the prettiest little thing. Oh, how dearly I love you."

Billy is struck by a different fondness than he's used to. He loves Dom- fond is the most prevalent description of his feelings for his friend, but this... this is what made Billy so set on becoming close to him. Dom is a wild guy, fearless and brave, and seemingly hard... but he's more. Billy knows that he's a sweet man, with a huge heart, a keen mind, and a passion for life and the living that is breathtaking. He's seen the way Dom is with people he's close to... but this is his favorite way to see Dominic. At peace, with one of his beloved creatures. 

"She's quite lucky, you know. As far as being a pet goes, don't reckon she'd be able to find another home better than with you."

Dom's sweet little smile grows, his cheeks flushing as he keeps his eyes on Arwen, his head tilting to the direction of Billy. 

"I think I'm the lucky one-- I get to interact with this little beauty anytime I'm keen." 

And just like that, Billy falls a little more in love with the blue eyed wild child, the love and adoration in the younger man's voice as he corrects him making his throat a bit tight. Dom loves these animals so much, and its a beautiful thing. Billy comes close, sitting on the bed and reaches out, Dom catching it and gently offering her to him. He won't hold her, and he knows Dom is aware, but he can't help but run a finger along the small snake, noting the delighted glint in his friend's eyes as he watches.

"She's still young, then?"

"Yeah. Only about four months. Not even Aragorn is full grown, though. No telling how much bigger she'll get. Not as scary as you thought, eh?"

Billy smiles again, shaking his head and shrugging.

"She's quite smooth. The scales feel very interesting."

"Silky, almost, innit?"

Another small nod, then Dom sighs. 

"Frank and the others like to joke that these little loves are why I'm always single... because no one will compete for my love against them. Truth is, though... I'm single because no one seems to be able to accept them. These little guys and girls-- they are my children, of sorts. I'll never have my own, not like you and Seanie... but I have them. And if they can't love them, I can't allow it to continue. Is that petty? Putting my pets before love?"

His throat is tight as he shakes his head, watching the way Dom's eyes have darkened with confusion, concern and ghosts of pain.

"I think it's just who you are, Dommie. You're a beautiful man with a beautiful heart, and you want to be sure that nothing comes along and changes things for the ones you love, and in this case, those ones are your animals. I love it about you, that you put them before yourself. Even if it makes me mad with worry at times, because... I'm still fairly sure Aragorn tried to kill you... but I get it."

Dom's head moves to rest on Billy's thigh and he wonders for a second why things couldn't have worked differently. They work well together, and with the understanding between them, it'd never be a fear that the animals would be forgotten or endangered. His face presses the fabric of Billy's jeans, and his free hand snakes up to rest on his friend's hip, while Billy watches, his mind racing with unspoken things. 

"I'm grateful I've got you, Billy." It translates to  _'I love you... so much.'_ but that won't be said. 

"You'll always have me, Dom."  _'I love you too...'_

They fall silent, and just sit there for a while, Dom wondering why he's never spoken up and wishing there was a way to do it now, because he wants to finally stop the tug of wanting, and Billy wonders why he's not yet tried to talk to Dom about the reason things didn't work with Ali. There's no easy way to tell your best friend you've got a thing for them though, so they both stay silent, Dom with his head in Bill's lap and Bill with his hand stroking through Dom's hair. 

He can't offer Dom the words he wants to offer, no reminder that he's got someone to love him... so he lets the little snake tell him she loves him with the way she settles against his skin, and he sighs. 

He can't be what Dom needs without losing his friend, so he'll settle for admiring the creature comforts he gets instead.


End file.
